Yang Yang
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Wally discovers his attraction to Kaldur and is plagued by dreams of his missing father. Neglectful!Mary West. Wally/Kaldur slash. Kid Flash/Aqualad.
1. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (shocking! gasp!)

I've decided to slightly skew Wally's parentage. Wally's mother Mary is a West and is Iris' sister in this fic (not her sister-in-law like in canon). I have no ideas for what Rudy's last name should be.

If you don't know, thoughts are italicized and Wally's dream is bolded.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

* * *

Dylan shoved Wally faced down onto the cracked pavement, watching as the redhead's body skidded against the ground. Jagged bits of the asphalt smeared into Wally's sides, but the speedster ignored the burning feeling erupting through his skin.

It was Wally West's first day of middle school.

Wally had grown accustomed to being an outcast among his peers; his status among the school's lowest caste was something he seemed custom-made for.

_I can't fight back. Mom was right._

But as his legs and arms slowly twitched and tried steading his body, Wally discovered something that he was not accustomed to: the smell of his own blood.

A strong metallic smell that made him forget the bully hovering behind him. His blood was a vibrant red that contrasted with his pale skin even more than his red locks. The smell seemed to trigger something in Wally, but he couldn't place what it was.

_Should I be remembering something?_

Wally sat up from the ground, noticing that his bully Dylan had long since left. Picking up his backpack, Wally headed into the school and greeted another average day. Unlike other days, his mind continued to focus on the blood and repeat one mantra in his mind:

_Should I be remembering something?_

Wally thrashed around in his sleep, pushing the sheets off his bed before settling down. It wasn't a nightmare, but more like a vision that he didn't understand. It wasn't quite a memory, but the essence of the dream seemed to allude to something important...

* * *

**Wally looked around in his childhood room. His subconscious had steered his dreams into in the house he and his mother had moved away from years ago… He knew this was a dream, but his body moved of its own accord here; he was merely a spectator to what his mind divined for him tonight. Wally had never felt so without control, but that didn't bother him here.**

**Wally's thin, almost brittle legs suddenly began shaking, knobbing together that could have been comical.**

**A cold, hearty laugh could be heard ringing from Wally's bed. Each chuckle pulsed throughout the room, causing the walls to reverberate and almost crack under the sound. The walls of his room seemed as breakable as Wally's frame.**

**Wally jerked his head to face the bed and saw a teddy bear as the source of the laughter. He slowly inched forward, curiously inspecting his weathered Flash bedsheets, but turned his attention back to the bear once nothing else was found. Nothing else mattered in the dream but the teddy bear before him.**

_**A teddy bear? Where is my dad?**_

**Despite the situation, Wally was not afraid, he was curious. He crept towards the bed and scooped up the teddy into his arms like a newborn child and cradled it back and forth too affectionately to ever happen in the waking world. The bear's stitched mouth ripped open to spill out a weathered voice.**

"**Remember me Wally?"**

**Wally stared at the bear with glazed eyes without speaking. **

"**It's been so many years…since you cleft my heart in two."**

**With its last word, the bear's chest ripped open and spurted out two still beating parts of a miniature stuffed-animal heart. It was not real: merely sewn together red fabric. Wally grabbed the parts with his right hand, feeling them and their soft, plusy textures that surged with an unnatural warmth, and with each passing second, grew hotter and forced Wally to drop them on the floor.**

**The halves fell in slow motion to the floor like a bomb, yet Wally still remained calm as they exploded. His room melted into pools of swirling red, trying the envelope Wally.**

**The teddy bear stirred in Wally's arms, transforming its face into that of his mother Mary's.**

"**What wouldn't a mother do for her son? To keep her remaining family together?"**

**The bear fell to the melting floor and dissolved into the now sea-like redness. The red liquids of his melted room finally rose one last time, barreling against Wally, hitting him down against the floor to drown.**

_**What should I be remembering?**_

* * *

Groggy was the only way to describe Wally waking up on Monday. Although he was fourteen and should be mature, Wally felt insecure about the senseless dreams that plagued him. While dreaming, he was calm and almost apathetic, but while awake, they left him confused, ashamed, and worried. It was the perfect excuse for his mother to remove him from the Young Justice team for his "mental health." The dreams began after he had started middle school and continued irregularly. Not even after the accident that gave him his uncle Barry's abilities did the dreams stop.

He was a hero now; well, a sidekick for the time being. He was fine with being a sidekick, for unlike Speedy, who always complained about being shackled into becoming the Green Arrow's shadow, Wally didn't think he could juggle school and be a full-time league member.

Despite the confidence that being Kid Flash had brought him, he still felt vulnerable and weak. It wasn't just the strange dreams filled with blood and death, sometimes he felt like if he closed his eyes, reality would correct itself and he would still be Wally West: a victim of his school's bullies…or his mother.

His heroic alter ego Kid Flash was popular and cocky weras Wally West was a self-proclaimed nerd; his love for sciences such as chemistry would never endear legions of friends in his school.

Wally rose out of his bead, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. It wasn't his fellow students that _still_ made him lack confidence; Mary West was tactile and cunning in regards to demeaning him.

Wally's father Rudolph left him and his mother when Wally was five – the age he appeared to be in his dreams. Everyone called Rudolph "Rudy," but Wally never used the nickname – it seemed too personal to use for his father. Wally had never really known him other than the vague memories he had as a child. Wally didn't even known his father's last name, for she would only launch another yelling match at him and avoid answering. His mother had all too quickly changed her last name and Wally's to her maiden name West. To his mother, stating Rudolph's last name would force her to think of the past – the thing she seemed to fear.

It seemed strange that after all these years, no one had heard from his father or even tried to find him. Wally assumed his mother had felt so destroyed by him leaving her that it had ripped away any kindness she might have had. Mary was overbearing and loved humiliating Wally, probably because Wally reminded her of his father. By belittling Wally and controlling his life, she felt powerful.

The pain of Rudolph leaving didn't matter to her when she had control over Wally.

Wally never got along with his mother and preferred avoiding her unless it was necessary. Wally had silently celebrated the day when he was eight years old that she had started working two jobs – it forced them to see each other less.

Despite her cruelness, Wally could understand it…only slightly. From the whispers between Barry and Iris one day as they picked him up to visit their house, Wally learned why his father had left Mary.

He had cheated on her – probably leaving her for his lover.

Wally had expected something graver - like he had plotted to kill her and she had barely escaped alive like their lives were the stuff of the villains he now pursued with his uncle.

But he had cheated on her and that fact couldn't help but make Wally look at his mom not with pity, but annoyance_._

Like any fifth-rate soap opera character, she had let his betrayal ruin her and taken it out on Wally.

_How cliché._

His mother rarely hit him, for now that he had super-speed, it made her look pathetic when he dodged her. Despite this, she still held to her venomous words.

To be told that he was a pathetic and would never amount to the West name – that he would never be as good as his mother.

To either be yelled at or commanded in a condescending tone broke Wally and plagued him with self-doubt.

He was smart – intelligent enough to known the hypocrisy of a single mother working two jobs still ruined by her husband's leave. She would never be superior to him as she claimed.

Yet he still believed her deep down. Despite all rational thought, her words rang true.

Self-doubt became his Achilles' heel and not even his cheesy humor or overt-flirtatiousness could mask that.

_Maybe some things are better left forgotten._


	2. I Want You

Chapter 2: I Want You

* * *

Mary cracked the eggs, making her son another batch of fattening pancakes. She didn't approve of him eating this.

_Greasy chocolate chip pancakes?_

Wally was lucky that Barry and Iris had pressured her into feeding him more food because "speedsters need their energy." She would comply and feed the little bastard, but she didn't have to enjoy it.

_Why can't things go back to before the accident? Before Wally had his powers? When he couldn't fight back?_

Wally had always been a scrawny child – even Barry and Iris saw nothing wrong in how thin he was back then. They didn't know that after his father left, food had to be earned. Wally had to follow her orders by showing respect and doing chores. She just couldn't let him become like his father…

Now he didn't have to follow her – he could simply run away and make a spectacle out of things. Wally could go running to Barry and Iris and pout some pathetic "Mommy hates me" story and they would buy it. Iris was too much of a fool to earn the title of being Mary's sister.

Thus, she added chocolate chips to the mix and watched as they melted in sloppily. She needed a way to control him again before he grew up and left her. His independence needed to be broken again.

* * *

Wally walked on the way to school that morning, enjoying the feeling of the fall breeze rustling against him. As he neared the school, he saw a group of kids in his grade surrounding someone. He inched closer into and watched the commotion like the other surrounding teens. As the group of five guys, who were probably beating someone up, shifted a bit, Wally could make out Dylan in the center. His old bully Dylan was being beaten up. Now that he looked at the group of five guys closer, he noticed that they were all supposed to be Dylan's friends.

Wally silently snickered to himself.

Dylan's eyes flickered around the crowd, before setting on Wally.

_He can't be calling out to me…_

"Wally!"

_Oh he definitely just called out to me… the fool._

Dylan's former friends turned and stared at Wally, shielding their eyes in threatening death glares towards him.

_They think I'd defend him?_

Wally started laughing again, trying to cover his mouth and hide it. Dylan's eyes shifted, looking at Wally curiously. Before settling into a distant sadness.

_What an idiot._

As the bell rang, Wally left with the other students who had been watching. It might not have been dramatic – there was no witty comeback or snide remark he used on Dylan, but the look of disappointment and sadness on his former bully's face made it worth it.

As Kid Flash, Wally saved only the people worth saving.

* * *

Joining Young Justice had been a high point in Wally's life so far. Going off with Speedy would have been reckless and lessened chances of joining the league as an adult. Wally was glad that Robin was on the team with him, but being around the Boy Wonder more often slightly grated on Wally's nerves.

Despite that Robin could be considered to be his best friend among the sidekicks, even Wally couldn't get past the age differences at times. Robin was intelligent and fitting to be considered the "world's greatest detective"'s son, but his invented words and childlike banter with criminals were often annoying. Wally didn't dislike Robin - Robin was a great and loyal friend, but Wally wanted to talk to others his own age.

Wally wanted to talk to someone like Kaldur.

When Wally and Robin went to Mount Justice, Robin had been practically skipping - the bounce in his step was that pronounced. Robin had quickly hounded Aqualad and begged him to find Red Tornado to ask about another mission.

Even during the tour and Superboy's outburst at Megan, Wally couldn't help but think back to Aqualad. His demeanor and how he had handled calming Superboy and Megan was something that Robin couldn't do. Robin might be a great leader someday, - but not now.

* * *

"What happened?" Wally calmly asked Megan.

_She is a nice person - nicer than Superboy. Maybe I should put in an effort to befriend her._

"I placed the bioship between us..." Megan whispered out, weakly, before Superboy started punching the ground. Each punch shattered the rock, but also seemed to break Megan's nerves. She was shaking.

_She reminds me of myself - before the accident. Was my lack of confidence that bad?_

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

Kaldur turned towards Superboy, "She didn't do it on purpose." His tone was logical, yet had a not-so-subtle implied 'back down'. Wally half-wished the two boys would brawl.

_What I wouldn't do to see those muscles in action... What?_

Wally returned his focus to the team's sole female member, cutting in, "It's okay, Megan - we all listened to you. It's as much your fault as ours."

Robin added, "It's a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened."

Superboy kicked the ground again, "Go away - You don't have any experience."

"Like you do? How old are you?" Wally stated, hoping that Megan would calm down and not break so easily under Superboy's comments.

Before Superboy could retort, Aqualad stood in front of the clone, "This is not the time for a fight. Megan, return to Mount Justice."

With Aqualad's last statement, the four boys left to find Twister.

* * *

The team had defeated another villain - Wally inwardly laughed at how they still completed the mission despite the lack of teamwork and blatant failures in the beginning. Wally stood with Robin waiting for the others to join them, but the boy wonder started a teasing rant about Red Tornado. Eventually, the robot responded.

"I have a heart - carbon steel alloy," Tornado droned to Robin. "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin tried laughing off his embarrassment, "Right...sorry. I'll strive to me more...accurate."

Kaldur walked over, placing on Robin's shoulder, "And more respectful."

Wally stared at Kaldur.

_Why is Kaldur touching Robin so reassuringly? He's been kind towards Megan and Superboy, but has pretty much ignored me... Me? Why do I care?_

* * *

AN: Oh Wally, just pounce on your Atlantean. Anyway, I don't know how neglectful or abusive I should make Mary - If I write it, I'm afraid it'll be too "over the top" and theatrical so I might just stick to the inner reflections I've been using.

Additionally, I'm not bashing Robin - I'm making Wally want to be closer to someone his own age - thus opening up his attempts to bond with Kaldur. I don't know if Robin should be written to be jealous of Wally befriending Kaldur or jealous of Wally flirting with the Atlantean (I'm leaning towards the first).


	3. Bad and Awkward Kissing

Chapter 3: Bad and Awkward Kissing

* * *

"Where are you going Wally? Patrol isn't for three more hours," Mary West coldy stated as her body shifted and posed itself against the wall of the hallway by the house's front door.

"Hartley and I have to finish a project…"

"Sure, you do. Does that little faerie like it when you do down on him? Really honoring the family name, Wally…" Mary slightly chuckled.

"Don't do this," Wally had paused by the door with his hand still grasping the handle.

"Do what? I'm just worried about all the STDS my son could get from screwing his boytoys."

"I could tell Barry-"

"Tell him what? How much you love Hartley? Barry will just _love _it if you tell him. Maybe he'll kick you out of his life – then he wouldn't care what happens to you."

"Barry and Iris wouldn't do that."

"I know my own family, kid."

"I know my _real_ parents."

Mary cupped her mouth with her right hand, struggling to hold back another fit of laughter. "Ahhh, how cute. Wally grew a backbone. Red alert! Something must be wrong here!"

"I'm leaving."

"Don't come back limping after your long 'study session' or whatever…" Mary walked away, too bored to continue talking with Wally.

* * *

Hartley Rathaway knew that Wally was Kid Flash just as Wally knew Hartley was the Pied Piper. What had started as Wally cornering Hartley about being the Pied Piper two years ago had turned into a friendship between the two. Wally had friends in school who he would hang out with, but he wasn't close to any of them. Hartley, despite working with the Rogues, could understand Wally unlike normal civilians could.

But that didn't mean that Wally was comfortable with their current situation. What had started as preparing a powerpoint lesson for their english class on the four humors at Hartley's mansion had quickly dissolved into Hartley maneuvering Wally over to his bed, pushing the speedster down, and kissing.

It's not like Hartley was a bad kisser - the Piper skillfully sucked on Wally's bottom lip before mashing their lips together again. Hartley was too lacking in his kisses. Their was no strength and passion in them. Wally didn't feel aroused at the kiss, nor did he feel confused. The kiss was too lackluster for him. Hartley was his friend and couldn't be anything more.

Hartley pulled away, looking attentively at Wally for a response.

"Well...I didn't expect that for my first kiss."

Hartley's eyebrow rose, amused. "Wait...I was really your first kiss?"

"Yeah...this is awkward."

"Did you like it? The kiss I mean."

"I don't know. Why did you do it?"

"Well, I thought you were gay. Or at least somewhat interested in me. No one else in our school even talks to me."

I really need to stop taking in charity cases. (Italicize)

"But did I ever flirt with you?"

"Kind of? I thought you liked me, because the rest of the rogues know..."

"Wait - the Rogues know that you're gay? And they're okay with it?"

"Yeah. You and your uncle know a lot about us and look out for us. I thought you knew?"

"I didn't. I liked having you as a friend since you know that I'm Kid Flash."

"Oh," Hartley looked away.

"I'm not saying you're not...attractive or anything. It's just..."

"Just what?" Hartley's eyes flared back towards Wally.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"And? You think I'm attractive?"

"Well...yeah...I guess."

_Calm down nerves!_

"Could you be interested in dating me? If you didn't think it'd ruin our friendship?"

"I don't know..."

"Wally - are you gay? At least answer that."

How did you know that you were gay? I mean not interested in chicks? At all?"

Hartley chuckled, his smile returning. "Wally, have you ever been attracted to another man? If not me, who?"

"I don't know. I never had time for crushes or dates with being the Kid Flash. My mom doesn't allow me to date or go anywhere that isn't school-related."

"Wally, you kissed back and called me attractive. I think you can at least admit you're interested in men."

"So what does it mean? What do you want me to say - 'I'm gay' and 'I'll date you'?"

"No. I don't want to date someone who is confused. I'm not going to be dumped when you start seeing me as some weird teenage experimental phase, Wally."

"I don't think I'd date you even if I admitted I was gay."

"Why not?"

"I didn't like the kiss. It felt lacking. I don't know. I think we're meant to be friends."

"Oh..." Hartley looked down at his feet sadly.

_What does it take to stop him from moping? _

"I like being you're friend. I know we're not the closest friends there are. You'll always be a Rogue and I'll be Kid Flash. Just because I'm saying no, doesn't mean other guys will."

"Okay… Do you have any crushes? From your little Justice League daycare group?"

Wally blushed, "I don't know."

"Who is it? The clone? Fish-boy? The jailbait...or should it be called jailbird?"

"Stop," Wally laughed.

"It has to be one of those. Or is it your mentor - Barry? You're not related by blood..."

"That's sick. It's obviosuly Red Tornado."

"That's sick stuff, Wally West. But seriously, my bets are on Robin or Aqualad."

"Why Robin?"

"Really, West? It's like why I thought you might like me. We're friends and you and Robin are close friends. From what you've said, which I'll admit is barely enough gossip to make your team sound interesting, Robin hasn't made an effort to make other friends on the team. He sticks with you."

"That's not true. And it's not Robin."

"Oooooh, Wally. Has Wally fallen in love with his merman?"

* * *

Mary West observed Wally entering the house like he was a virulent disease hellbent on infecting its pristine walls. She wondered where she had gone wrong with Wally. Wally had obviously done more than studying with that Rathaway fairy and even the lingering particles of vodka in her couldn't force her mind to glaze over the truth.

"You were supposed to come home an hour ago."

"Sorry, We got caught up with our homework and a movie he wanted to watch."

"If only I could starve you again - you're looking porky. Maybe Hartley's a chubby-chasing man-whore."

"I'm not going to respond to you."

"'I'm not going to respond to you'. Wah, wah, wah. I'm your mother. I gave birth to you, kept you, and worked just to give you everything you have now."

"I'm going to sleep," Wally cut her off and kept walking away.

Mary returned to studying Wally, noticing his reddened lips. She didn't make a remark about it, for Wally could just speed away from her if she said something crueler. Wally left the living room to loiter in his bedroom, probably infecting everything on his way. Mary felt disgusted by her son; giving birth to him was comparable to removing a gangly parasite from her body - but there had been no doctor around to kill him.

"God Damn it," Mary hissed, slamming her fist against a wall. She pulled back her hand to sooth it, trying to calm her nerves. "Just like his father..."

* * *

**Wally's eyes darted around the house. Unlike his previous dreams, he was not confined to his room. He was standing before the door to his parents' room, noticing the dark and rotting wood of the door. The door seemed weak enough to shatter just by opening it.**

**"Yes..." a husky male voice drawled from within the room, but Wally still wouldn't open the door.**

_**Where have I heard that voice?**_

**"My Rudy," another voice responded in an almost unintelligible whisper. Wally recognized that even if he did not know whose voice is was responding to his father, it could not be his mother's. His mother's voice was shrill and angry unlike the calmness he sensed in the voice.**

**No longer caring if the brittle door shattered when he touched it, Wally twisted the knob and entered the room. Wally's breath was steady, without fear or hesitance. As he inched closer into the darkness of the room, trying to his father and his mysterious lover, Wally's surroundings burst into shards. Wally's head swiftly turned towards the door, which had splintered like the rest of the room. As the room broke into smaller and smaller shards of dark and untangible shapes, Wally's mind focused on what he had heard.**

_**Who had been his father's lover?**_


	4. Headlong into Night

I'm back – I put this off for several different reasons, but like another Hellraiser or Children of the Corn film, this fic has returned (even if that's not necessarily a good thing).

* * *

Chapter 4: Headlong into Night

* * *

"Kaldur," Wally humorously fake panted as he ran up to Kaldur without using superspeed while flailing his arms, "I have to ask you something." Although the rest of the team had left after Batman had stopped to talked to Kaldur, Wally West had waited, but not within hearing distance of the two.

"What is it Kid Flash?" the Atlantean turned, amused by the speedster's antics despite the regret he felt for coming to the surface world. Neither Tula, Garth, or any of his Atlantean friends had been as attention seeking and finicky as Kid Flash, but Kaldur didn't harbor hatred or annoyance towards his teammate. Wally's behavior was enduring and slightly refreshing after years of being raised into a traditional, calm Atlantean demeanor, but frankly, Kaldur still didn't know how to talk to Wally. Sometimes it was better avoiding Wally or only talking to him about missions; Kaldur felt awkward otherwise.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?"

"Ask Robin."

"Why? He just ran away back to wherever his Bat cave is to nest. I'm hungry and you're here."

"You could ask Megan or Superboy."

"You really want to kill me with boredom, don't you? The great Kaldur doesn't even need his other skills when he has the greatest superhero ability of the Justice League: the power to make Kid Flash bored. Captain Cold might even want that power!"

Kaldur chuckled, but his well-maintained facial control forced his smile into a small grin. "Okay, Wally…where do you want to go eat?" Hopefully, they could eat quickly before he left.

"You're not one for seafood are you?" Wally slightly backed away as Aqualad burrowed his eyebrows at him, "Okay…it's not your fault, you know…about Clayface that is."

"I don't want to talk about this. Let's eat."

"Okay…since we're already out of costume, let's just walk somewhere…is that okay?" Wally continued walking forward without a response from Kaldur.

* * *

The two finally stopped walking around Gotham near a random cafe, but Kaldur still didn't speak to Kid Flash. The Atlantean's hard expressions had gradually eased, but he still felt too distant to speak to his teammate.

"We're here. Is this fine?"

"...yes, good choice. I've never been to a cafe."

In any other situation, Wally would have bounced off the side of the cafe's walls and done jumping jacks mixed with break-dancing at the joy from introducing a friend to cafe food. Despite this, after almost fifteen minutes of being given the silent treatment, Wally dryly said, "I'm glad you like it."

"Kid...Wally...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kaldur."

"I'm leaving for Atlantis soon," the Atlantean spoke, still in a calm yet confident tone.

Wally's eyes widened and he seemed to almost want to choke out a response, but the speedster quickly spun around on the pavement and sped towards the door to enter.

The two remained in awkward silence once entering and waiting to order, but they both looked over to each other several times as if trying to respond. Wally felt confused by Kaldur and his somewhat impulsive decision to abandon the team...and him, but Kaldur felt like he had emotionally wounded his teammate by cutting him off and not gaining the courage to try talking. Kaldur's king would be ashamed by his protege's lack of social skills and disrespectful behavior towards Kid Flash.

* * *

The two finally sat down, but Wally was the first to breech the silence, "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm not meant for the surface world. I haven't been able to concentrate fully on missions. Robin will be more than capable of stepping up to the position of leadership he always wanted."

"You shouldn't leave - what is there for you in Atlantis?"

"My friends," the Atlantean mindlessly responded.

"Then what was the team to you? Or even me, Roy, and Robin? We four have known each other longer than you've known Megan and Superboy. That doesn't count for anything?"

"I didn't mean that - I'm not meant for here. Back in Atlantis, I had Tula and Garth."

"Well, what is so great about Tula and Garth? Have they even tried speaking with you after you came to the surface?"

"No-"

"How can you still consider them friends?"

"You don't understand."

"Then why not tell me? I won't matter anyway...you'll just be leaving."

"Kid, you're drawing attention," Kaldur looked around the cafe nervously, but no one else was there this late at night to form an excuse to abandon this conversation.

"No one is here! Just tell me about Garth and Tula," Wally hissed their names.

"A human can fight monsters to save his love, but an Atlantean can't do a simple thing like leaving?"

"That's not the same - those are fairytales! Wait, love? L-O-V-E?"

"Wally, I'm sorry that I'm leaving the team."

"Which one did you love? Tula, Garth, or both? Let me guess, polygamy is acceptable in Atlantis?"

"No, Tula..." the words slipped out of Kaldur's mouth without their usual confidence.

"Oh..." Wally turned his face down to stare at the coffee cup and his half-eaten scone on the table, slightly hopeful and defeated that Garth had not been said. Not choosing Garth meant no competition for Wally, but...not choosing Garth could be a clear indication of the Atlantean's preferences.

"I'm leaving later tonight."

"Nothing I can say can stop you, right?"

"I'm sorry Wally," Kaldur said while rising up to throw away his latte and leave.

* * *

"So, what is so special about Tula?"

"Kid Flash, it would be best for us not to talk more. I will still be leaving."

"Just answer me. Humor me."

Kaldur turned, looking back at Wally as they walked the dark streets of Gotham. Luckily, they were in one of the cleaner, less dangerous parts of the city, but the Atlantean still felt nervous, for his eyes had been previously studying the people they had walked by. "Wally...no."

"Why not? Can't even tell the rest of the team that you're leaving? And when someone cares to stop you, you won't even give them an excuse?"

"Wally...Tula is waiting for me."

"For what? Tula is happily waiting for an arranged marriage?"

"No, Wally. Tula and I have dated."

"Have dated. As in past tense? So she doesn't even know you're coming back to swoop into her life and marry her? That's classy, fish-boy."

"I'm not marrying her."

"So why are you going back?"

"Tula, Garth, my friends...magic...my King and Queen..."

"You're really stuck on repeat. I wonder if you're a robot like Red Tornado - maybe your circuits have been wired wrong and you're forced to give irrational, repetitive responses."

Kaldur stopped, turning towards Wally. The Atlantean was expected to meet up with his King is a few hours - Batman had already contacted Aquaman. The night air clung to the two, slightly chilling them.

"Kid Flash, stop this. I have done what you asked and eaten with you."

"What if I want you to stay?"

"Nothing you can say can change my fate."

"Nothing I can say?" Wally stepped closer to Kaldur, stopping as his mouth rested mere inches away from the Atlantean's ears. Wally gulped, his heart began beating faster at superspeed while he gulped. "What about something I can do?"

Kaldur would be leaving anyway - Wally clung to that thought as he launced himself against the Atlantean's lips, easily slipping into the salty taste of Aqualad.

"Wally..." Kaldur gasped, his mouth still entrapped with Wally's.

"Just stay."

Kaldur's eyes closed, imaging that Tula was the one kissing him. Transposing the idea of Tula allowed Kaldur to explain the embarrassingly warm feelings enveloping him. it must be because he craved Tula...Wally couldn't offer him anything nor could the surface world. Kaldur needed to return home to Atlantis. The rushing heat of his body right now must be ignored...

"No, Wally," Aqualad pushed away, holding Wally's arms as he forced the speedster to stand apart from him.

"Fine. Have fun with Tula. Abandon your team."

"I should leave. I have stayed too long," Kaldur swiftly walked away before breaking out into a sprint as he turned the side of the block.

"Abandon me," Wally's whispered, finally having realized his affection for the Atlantean that could never return his feelings.

Wally West would have to return to Central City soon and greet his mother without even the slightest hope of seeing Kaldur again. Wally's life had been defined by people abandoning him whether is was his father, his mother's emotional abandonment, or now Kaldur.

Kid Flash felt like he should hope for Kaldur to return to Tula and have her still be in love with him despite his stupidity, but the growing rage within him hoped Aquagirl would break the Atlantean's fishy heart. If Kaldur came back to the surface, Wally wanted him to come back heartbroken and begging for Wally.

* * *

AN: An extra-double super-mega thank you to **MistSpade** for PM-ing me (and creating some great ideas for future chapters).

Now that I've finally returned to this fic, I can't promise to upload a bunch of chapters (I only just wrote this chapter today un-betaed, but as always, I'm lying that my beta was kidnapped by Mary West and tortured until a strong, hunky Atlantean saved him – now they're happily married. Lol.). I can promise to update this fic at least every week or so. Instead of spending more time on Wally and his mother, I wrote a kiss between the two just because I felt bad. Please review - I only have a barely-sketched idea of where this story is heading.

Thankyou to **music-is-luv**, **ice cold wolf**, **NejiKoriKaze**, **SRT-10 Blue Viper**, **Penny ToughGirl** (who just created an account), **Rowena Prince**, and **Black Eyed Kids** for reviewing this fic. Another thankyou goes out to the surprisingly large number of people who have either favorited or alerted this (I'm surprised I kept getting emails about that despite over a month going by) or left anonymous reviews.

Anyway, I started a slash fic "Little Orphans" and several one-shots in my month-long absence from this fic - just check out my profile. I also started a fic called "Illusion of Love" which might just turn into the most messed up KF/Robin or Spitfire ever written (that darn shape-shifting Megan...and her insatiable B-movie bloodlust).


End file.
